


Multi-Anime Oneshots

by evangelions



Category: Haikyuu!!, 四月は君の嘘 | Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso | Your lie in April, 未来日記 | Mirai Nikki | Future Diary, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, Ayyyy, Canon Gay Character, Carrots, Cookies, Dead Kageyama, F/M, Gardens & Gardening, Gay, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Implied Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insanity, Kind of ???, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Manga & Anime, Marijuana, Multi, Plants, Pumpkins, Recreational Drug Use, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Shounen-ai, Threesome - M/M/M, drugged up hinata, going to add more aha, hinata as a robot, hinata shouyou mother, i mean ???, insane hinata, kageyama as a scientist, kageyama is a gardener, oneshots, self harm??? like kinda???, smol kagehina, snickerdoodles, so far - Freeform, stoner kags, there's yuno/yukki but a super duper smol bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelions/pseuds/evangelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>not necessarily scenes.</p><p>mostly gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doused with Gasoline [Akise Aru/Amano Yukiteru]//Mirai Nikki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictier/gifts).



The first time he and Aru had kissed, it was as if there was one of their minds were screaming. It was violent and heavy with desperation, and the scream made it seem as if a knife had stabbed each in their minds. It pierced deeper than what both of them had intended, and it kind of hurt, but nevertheless, they both pushed on, harder. 

People said that when you fell in love, every time the person touched you, you felt electricity. That was a lie. If electricity could be a single spark, then Yukki didn’t know what the fuck everyone else talked about, because every fucking time Aru let his fingertips ghost on his back, drawing his face, what he felt could only be a short circuit.

The first time he and Aru had kissed, it was like a colder Hell. He felt Aru’s long, cold fingers reach when they sought for shadows, and they found it. Yukki’s soul was fabric from the cold ink of those dark bastards, and the rips in his soul- Gasai Yuno’s screech. He arched his back and let out a scream- Aru pulled him closer. His embrace was questionable, but Yukki hadn’t cared, nor would he ever. He was so, so, cold, but the satisfaction in his embrace was that Yukki could let his heart freeze here in his arms, and he wouldn’t remember. And so he let himself cling like a veneer of glitter to Aru, keeping him like his own blood. 

He tasted Aru, and savored it, his shallowness of breath increasing as he tasted the sharp and needle-like tang of blood, and rolled the flavor around in his mouth. He decided that it was slightly bitter and tangy when the sharp flavor still burnt his tongue.

The sting of the flavor bit his taste buds, and he decided to hold onto it. He had longed for something to clutch for so long, and here, in Aru’s tongue and blood, he had found it. He closed his eyes, and felt relieved tears cleanse his cheeks and jaw. 

He sobbed. He sobbed so fucking hard. He didn’t know how intensely he’d been waiting for this- something like the embrace of someone who loved him. As he screamed in deep, cleansing purity, he felt Aru shudder under him, and draw him closer. 

His hands roamed all over Aru’s back, occasionally touching blood. He didn’t know what control was anymore; he just wanted someone to hold, and someone to hold him back. His eyes, open wide, blinked excessively, and where drippy lashes leaked his tears, he caressed his face on Aru’s slightly bony shoulder, and let out a wavering, weak sigh. He closed his eyes, and finally, let himself melt. 

He thought of Aru as fire. He was always lit with gasoline, and he was always burning. Though he was beautiful, Yukki knew he wouldn’t hesitate to burn anything down with him. 

And then, as he thought of Aru as a flame, he discovered that he himself was, in the truest sense of word, a candle. Doused with gasoline.


	2. Cold Hands [MikaYuu] P1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is trash I'm

Dear Yuu,  
I miss you. Every few seconds, I think about you, and it hurts my heart. Stop sleeping, Yuu. Wake up for me, for all of us. We all miss you. Yuu, I don’t know what it is, but my heart clenches every time I see you so pale, looking at the hospital roof. My stomach feels strange, and even though it feels funny, I think I like it. My legs wobble when I walk near you… What is this?

 

Dear Yuu,  
I miss you harder every day. I haven’t written to you in a long time… you’re still asleep. Yuu, I’ve spent a lot of time thinking about this. What my stomach feels, what my gelatin legs tell me… And I know something now. And I’ll fight for it. Harder than Shinoa or Mitsuba ever will. As for what it is, maybe I’ll tell you later.

 

Dear Yuu,  
I’m really busy lately, but I still try to see you. My legs are still wobbly, my stomach still soaring, no matter how many times I see you and your eyes. Yuu, has anyone told you your eyes are beautiful? Well, I think they are. They’re so big, so liquid, so deep. I could spend my life drowning just looking at you, and I could never reach the sand at the bottom of your sea, Yuu.

 

Dear Yuu,  
I’m not ready to tell you what it is, yet. I’m scared, in pure honesty. What if your sea freezes to thick ice? I don’t want to…not yet…I’m such a coward. Next time, I promise.

 

Dear Yuu,  
I’m going to tell you what it is. I’m really scared. I think Shinoa and Mitsuba have already caught on to each other, but not to me. Shinoa always looks like she’s trying not to rip Mitsuba’s throat out whenever she glances at you sleeping. By all these hints, I guess you’ve already caught on. I’ll say it, anyways, to seal both my and your unspoken promise. Yuichiro, I love you.

 

Dear Yuu,  
Today’s visit was great. I could smile at you without feeling like I’m breaking inside. Shinoa and Mitsuba have caught on, and though they’re not happy, they’re trying to fight me. I know I can win though. They don’t stand a chance.

 

Dear Yuu,  
Fuck you. Fuck you. I hate you. You left me all alone for myself. I have no one anymore. Fuck you. And you know what the worst part is? I never had the chance to say what I wanted to to you eyes, you dark jaded sea. You eyes, truly…something else lived in your irises. They had waves that rose and fell, warm and cool, screaming and crooning. And now…I’ll never see them again. I hate you. You broke your promise to me.

 

Dear Yuu,  
I love you. I love you. I want to feel your arms, sun kissed and warm, wind around my neck. I want to feel your warm lips brushing my body as a soothing medicine. I want to feel our sweaty foreheads pressed together, I want to look you in the eyes and lean in. I want to kiss you. And you’re gone.

 

Dear Yuu,  
I want my lips bruised. I want my hands sweaty. I want your eyes staring me down again. I want to feel the pattern of your hands. I want to lay down next to you under the stars. I want to play with your dark hair. I want to love you like I want to. I want to feel your heartbeat, I want to cry with you, please! Yuu…Yuu, come back.

 

Dear Yuu,  
I see you everyday in my dreams. You’re always smiling, and telling me it’s better in the clouds than down on Earth. You always then reach out a hand to me, and I reach forward. Then…I wake up. But I’m getting close, Yuu. I almost grazed your fingers last night. I’m coming, my love. Wait.

 

Dear Yuu,  
It’s 2:45 AM. I’m in the dark storage room where your old cursed gear is kept, and I’m writing this to you. I’m really close to your hand. I can feel it. Right now, I move my chest closer to this blade… it’s a centimeter apart now, and Yuu..I took your hand! 

Yuu-chan, your hand is cold.


	3. Cold Eyes [MikaYuu] P2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is even worse   
> GOMEN GOMEN

It was so dark. Discombobulated shapes swam everywhere, and they lunged at me whenever I neared me. It was so scary, but the air was so warm, and…sleepy…. very sleepy. Warm feelings drew around my shoulders like a familiar blanket, and soft fingers gently prodded my eyelids shut. Shhh…

 

It wasn’t warm anymore. All the honey was draining away quickly from whatever this was. I commanded my body to move, but they remained glued to the surface I was lying on, and I started to panic. 

“Help! Help! I can’t move!” I opened my eyes, but the harsh lighting stunned my eyes, and I quickly shut them again, frustrated tears rising up. I faintly heard voices in the near distance; something about nurses and doctors? I scrunched my eyes shut harder and struggled more violently as I heard yelling and running into the space I was held. Then a click, and the binds on my body were released. Two clicks, and the white glow behind my eyelids dimmed. I rotated my wrist, and cracked my left eye open. The light was almost gone, and I decided to open both eyes. Slowly, slowly, slowly… 

I had forgotten to breathe. My chest shook, heaving up and down violently. I started crying, and as cool tears quieted my flaming cheeks. The people in white surrounding me murmured, and slowly drew away, but for one. A woman swathed in white sat at the foot of my - bed, and, whispered to me that I had visitors. Visitors? Who would want to visit me? I’d been stuck in sleep, I figured out. 

Mika. Mika! My emotionless lips stretched almost painstakingly into a small smile. I trained my eyes on the nurse. Is it Mika? She stiffened, and backed away. My smile fell a bit, but I shook it away. 

Yoichi! Shinoa! Kimizuki! Mitsuba! They were all here. They were smiling, I think Yoichi was crying, even. But I still kept looking around them to the door, expecting it to open any minute, and a cheerful, blonde idiot would poke his head into this room. Shinoa noticed my persistent hoping, and I watched as her face fell a little bit. What is it? Mika, you mean? Yeah. He…your cursed gear…i-imp-impaled. My smile fell and shattered. My teeth ground together. And my eyes…closed. I fell back on the too-hard bed, and frustrated tears poked the corners of my eyes, insisting to be let out. I dared not open my eyes. I knew that the universe is cold, but not this…this freezing. You, please…open your eyes. I screamed. Long. Doctors flooded into my room, shooing a crying Shinoa Squad out. I remembered being stabbed, then a pure black enveloping me in, hugging like an old friend.


	4. Forever [Akise Aru/Amano Yukiteru]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hella short but   
> enjoy ig

The first time Akise kissed Yukiteru, it was disgusting. It was a kiss burdened by the heavy weight of death, and it was a kiss clothed in shadows; it was a kiss that tasted like ashes and smoke and blood. But it also tasted…like somewhere safe. It was that kind of embrace where Yukiteru would just seep into it, slowly, slowly. It was smooth such as the consistency of butter, but the kiss itself…it was something else. It was rough, and Akise’s lips tasted of iron, but Yukiteru let himself melt. He burned down like a candle, and felt himself-let himself- seep into Akise. He was warm, and Yukiteru let his truth sink in. He would never, could never, let go. Arise stood, and opened his mouth to probably speak to Yukiteru. But most of them didn’t make it. Yuno Gasai…stabbed Akise. Yukiteru saw this is what seemed to be slow motion. It was kind of…blurry. But, as he realized what happened, he felt sick; he blinked, and dizziness crowded his vision after that. He fell to the ground, next to Akise. Akise, with an ounce of breath, uttered a mere word.

“Forever-”

And then…he died. 

Yukiteru’s heart stopped beating for a second. He blinked, again, but this time, when his eyelids drew back, his irises were a violet gasoline. He grabbed the katana buried in Akise’s back, and gripped it firmly. He laid on the ground next to Akise, and whispered his last words.

“I guess this counts as forever, too.” 

Yuno screamed.   
For a very long time.


	5. Fire [KageHina]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heated kagehina fluff bwahahaha
> 
> (hella short tho)

His hands were so warm. Shoyo shuddered against his stiff body, and leaned in more to his wet shirt. He grabbed a fistful of his shirt, and dragged him down with him to Hell. If that was all that could be done to describe it, goddamn it, fine, because Tobio’s kisses felt like mouths of fire, inhaling and blowing out fire from their nostrils. It was fire that drowned him into Hell first. It was fire that scorched his soul with this pleasant burning. And Shoyo would be damned by this Devil kissing him before he let this scorching fire blow away. He finally let himself cry, but his tears only fueled the burning and the smoke in him as gasoline. And when Tobio kissed him again, he tasted salt on his lips, and let his own fiery hot tongue glide across Tobio’s lip, where it left a trail of scorch marks and a trail of smoke. He wasn’t breathing with air anymore. Instead, he felt smoke and embers glaze his breath. If he was gasoline, this Devil he was kissing was an angry fire. 

Shoyo felt Tobio grip his hips, and shivered in pleasure. He tip-toed up to his mouth, and fused their bruises together. Each time the other’s lips or tongue hit a bruise, they would yelp in pain. Shoyo didn’t know about Tobio, but he knew he enjoyed the pain each bruise gave him. In its own way, for Shoyo, it was Tobio’s mark on him.

Tobio’s lips found a crystalline drop of tear on Shoyo’s jaw, and attacked it with tongue. He kissed the tear away, and kept kissing until he felt his teeth graze against a new bruise.

He- they- were a forest fire, beautiful in the most sadistic way imaginable.


	6. Fuckin' Easy [Akise Aru/Amano Yukiteru]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo this is even tinier than the kagehina one i just posted ;-;
> 
> ON ANOTHER NOTE, YOU CAN EASILY TELL IM OBSESSED WITH THE QUIRKS AND RUTS AND RAINBOWS OR YUKISE/AKITERU XD
> 
> HAVE FUN

“I thought you were some quick and easy… guess that wasn’t the case, huh?” 

Aru smiled down at Yukki, shaking his head no, and Yukki watched snow drifts of silver hair fall in chunks across his face. Yukki reached up a hand, brushing the strands away, and looked into Aru’s eyes, deep.

“You know, Aru…a part of me has always loved you for your eyes. They’re both dark and light at the same time, I suppose. Like, there’s this dark veneer to this body of light; your eyes are deep enough to hold that metaphor. It’s beautiful; it’s like the dark parts clutch at the secrets of the universe so tightly in familiarity, and the body of light vibrates in bracelets of youth- as if you were laughing.” Yukki closed his eyes, smiling, and grabbed Aru’s arms and pulled him down to his chest. He lifted his arms, and quietly, ever so quietly, hugged Aru’s neck. 

“You…you are beautiful.”

“I love you,” replies Aru. And he quieted Yukki’s mouth with a kiss.


	7. Save Me [Akise Aru]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this kind-of-but-not-really goes along w/ canon, haha~  
> have fun w/ this

Akise Aru clenched his fists, and gritted his teeth. But, despite his expressed anger, all he could feel was a slightly numbing desperation. He faced Deus, panting hard, shimmering with a sheen of sweat.

“What about-”

But then he stopped, and sucked in a breath, as he felt something- something- ghost his skin. He had felt this before, somewhere- surely! It was too familiar and comforting to not be an old relative of his. He almost fell into it, too. He basked in the way it drew him in, a long, comforting, embrace, and blew out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. 

But then he screamed. He had looked at his arms, and they weren’t the color of milk anymore. There were bits and pieces, chunks, of his arm dissolving. He started a cold sweat, desperately trying to latch onto the reason why this felt so familiar.

 

Something felt wrong. This wasn’t right; he was trying to remember something. Or maybe, someone?

“YUKITERU-KUN!!” A desparate scream of a angry, primal animal, jumped and dived out of Aru’s mouth. 

But the chunks kept rising, and dissolving.

He closed his eyes, and breathed, shallow, shallow. 

And for the first time, he wished for someone to save him, and he didn’t think about trying to save someone else. 

“Yukiteru-kun…” as a last breath was breathed through his nose, Akise Aru stayed, unblinking, in the palm of Deus’s hand. 

And then, he was gone.


	8. Stanzas [Akise Aru/Amano Yukiteru]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes it's another yukise one d ea l wi th i t

Yukki remembered their love when they were both teenagers. 

It was awfully… starry.

***

“Aru,” breathed Yukki, closing his eyes and leaning on his shoulder. The name tasted awfully bittersweet on his tongue, swirling around and around until his tongue memorized the flavor. He smiled, satisfied with the night. He peeked one eye opened, squinting at the night sky. It looked like glitter thrown on the sea, and he watched as they seemed to almost churn around… or was that his imagination? He didn’t know, and he blamed the magic of this one night for the toll on his mind. And yes, his mind was absolutely spinning; for he had shifted so his damp temple just grazed Aru’s collarbone.

He smiled, basking in starry smiles and the sweet kiss of starlight. He breathed out, watching his breath blossom amongst the stars, and suddenly had a desire to kiss his partner. He sleepily raised his head, and smiled down at Aru’s peaceful sleeping face. He was leaning down when he glanced at Aru’s face instead of just his lips in the light of the moon. he choked back a strangled gasp. 

Had he ever seen this Aru before; the one where moonlight felt blessed just to color his long, graceful eyelashes silver? The one where the way his pale, translucent, shimmering, starlit skin showed delicate veins set his heart on fire? No…he didn’t think so. He smiled as his heart stammered and blushed. 

“Akise Aru, you are a verse of romantic poetry,” Yukki whispered as he laid gently chafed his lips against his sleeping partner’s. His lips were blooming metaphors, where his eyes would be the windows to souls poetry always seemed to harbor. And his hair…maybe in that minute the stars themselves had sifted their cold hands through Aru’s hair; silvery-white strands glowed with starlit glitter in Yukki’s hands. His hands started shaking as he gazed down at his sleeping partner. He gently cupped his hands around Aru’s face, and held it in his palms for a moment, just waiting for the right moment. 

He thought he had just found it as he leaned down and opened his mouth. Until his lover opened his eyes.

Oh my god, was it beautiful. Yukki watched, enraptured, as he noted the way Aru’s long eyelashes swept the dark under-eye circles like a ball gown trailing on a dance floor. He thought about the way just a slit of red was seen at first, but then the whole crystal glass of red wine could have slowly been drunken. And it was beautiful.

“Yukiteru,” Aru breathed out, poring into Yukki’s eyes. He blinked, and Yukki found his eyes trailing the colors.

“If I’m a verse of romantic poetry, you’re a painting of a sunrise. You’re so beautiful and royal when you’re at your strongest, but you’re only a painting, so you belong to one person. You are mine, and I am your painter. I love you, Yukiteru.”

“You are the poetry and I am the poet, and I, the painting, am in love with my artist. Akise Aru, I love you.”


	9. Orange, Not Red [KageHina]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so smol XD

Sometimes, Tobio almost thought he could see. Occasionally, he thought he’d see what he thought to be-something. Maybe red- a really fiery, wavy shade. He’d close his eyes and lean back, and try to remember something about the way the colors could blur and sharpen, the way saturation blushed whenever- whenever…what again?

The way he- he blushed when-  
When he said something.

Oh.

That was it.

He remembered something, just a little bit, but he clung onto it tightly, like the corner of a woolen blanket. It was so, so, blurry, but he asked himself so hard- who was he missing?

It slowly swam into his mind, the memory.

He screamed.

It wasn’t red.

It was orange.


	10. Suns [KageHina]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *THIS IS ACTUALLY GOING TO BE PART OF A KAGEHINA AU THAT IM WORKING ON, SO KEEP WAITING FOR THAT! ^_^*

“Hey, Kageyama. I just thought of something.”

“What?”

“I think maybe I’m closer to my name than I thought.”

“…  
What do you mean?”

“well… I guess I’m like a rising sun. First, you can’t really see me, but you can feel me touching your skin. Then, you can see just the top of my head, but just barely. But after that, it’s like I jump out of the Earth, blinding you, and you feel so majestic and powerful and it’s in that moment, that very moment, where you know we’re beautiful.”

Kageyama closed his eyes. He swore, he could almost hear two hearts beating in his room rather than one. But instead, he felt small teardrops dive from his eyelashes, and tasted salty water on his lips.

And it was there and then that he discovered the completing truth.

He wanted Hinata Shoyo to be alive. So badly. So so badly. He felt his muscles contract as he laid down. He felt his tears run across his jaw and nose. He felt pain and confusion- where was he in the midst of this tragedy? He felt so much. But the feeling that jumped at him from the shadows- Hinata touched his tears. He swore, he could feel it! And then he heard Hinata’s voice, almost like the buzz of a bee, and that’s how faint it was. 

He wanted to block his ears. He didn’t want to hear Hinata say goodbye. But his hands were trembling, so he only forced out a small noise. A name.

“Shoyo.”

Hinata stopped, and closed his eyes. 

“You know, Kageyama, I didn’t think the first time I heard you say my name would be when I was dead.” Kageyama started crying harder, and Hinata wanted to reach out to him, more than anything, but continued, in a smaller, tinnier voice than before.

“Kageyama…I’m not very sad to leave. I know…I know we’re going to meet. Again, and again, and again. Because I can feel it; our stars are forever tied in each other’s embrace, and one cannot escape if the other isn’t willing to. And I’m not. Willing to, I mean. So… this is goodbye, I guess? But I don’t like goodbyes, and I guess you know that.” He paused, smiling a bit at Kageyama.

“See you later,  
…

Tobio.”

And then, like a flash of lightning, he was gone. Kageyama felt him. It was like a light had been extinguished, or a match had been blown out. He could only afford to squeeze his eyes shut, and cry harder, shaking with the effort, but yes, he eventually straightened up.

And, while his fingers shook and his eyes turned bloodshot, he spoke something- so soft no one could hear- well, no one except for the one person it was meant for.

“I love you.”

But he was already gone.


	11. Hell Life [Mirai Nikki]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smudge of Yuno/Yukki tho

He closed his eyes, and tried to remember.

***

“Oh, Yuno, you’re beautiful.”  
Yukiteru held her clammy hand, and marveled at the way how he was so freely able to love her. 

“How can you do this?” she asked, eyes shut.

He thought for a bit, wondering himself why he let himself encompass such a high on his mind.

“The world is ending, Yuno. There’s no one to pass judgement on me.” He looked at her, in the time when the pockmarked sun was just starting to rest, and angry fires lit up her face.

“There’s no right or wrong anymore.”

***

He was lying in the dark, feeling the damp bamboo flooring under him chafe his already sore back. It was completely dark; he couldn’t see anything. This darkness…he welcomed it. It was too familiar to not be recognized- it was a twin to his own. And in twin darknesses, he felt his own words tumble and trip over themselves, and wondered things to himself in the meek solitude of silence. 

If he said there’s no right or wrong anymore, he was obviously apt to start questioning the many solid foundations in this Hell’s mockery of life. 

Well then…

Was their love really right? And if it didn’t feel right to him, didn’t that mean it was wrong? To any of these questions, Yukiteru knew no answer. He had long since known that whenever he thought about Yuno, it was never herself he thought about. It was only surface aesthetics he seemed to be attracted to. 

He paused, laying still for a moment. He refused to believe this. He loved Yuno.

Right?

He shuddered against the cold floor, and shut his eyes tightly. He awaited sleep while his breathing rattled, spooked with possibilities.


	12. REQUEST PAGE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~THIS IS THE ONLY PAGE YOU CAN SEND REQUESTS ON~

Hi, it me~

So, to sum it up, my brain has been pretty much empty lately for RANDOM one-shots, and if y'all could actually drop some requests down below, that would be amazing okok

N.B. I'll probably only stick to my ships tho, not really ever feeling to write something i don't ship, heh

(also, i have watched a lot of animes, not only my fandoms shown or only in my bookmarks, so please, fire away. also- if you request a fandom i don't know, i may ask my friends and you will still get what you wished for, just not by me, haha)


	13. Fairy Lights //REQUEST// [Hotarubi no Mori e]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for howtopaintourskies .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here ya hoe @ alena
> 
> *THIS IS ONLY A MORE INTRICATE THOUGHT PROCESS THAT I THOUGHT MIGHT HAVE HAPPENED*
> 
> i tried and failed to condense your Hotarubi no Mori e feels into four hundred smth words soooo

There were glowing fairy lights like stars strung up everywhere, and Hotaru allowed herself to appreciate that. Their flickering lights calmly washed over the noisiness of the festival, and occasionally floated over the fabric tying her and Gin’s wrist together. As they walked, the fairy light bounced over the both of them, and Hotaru stole this chance to admire Gin- or rather, what she could see of him. The pale light washed his kitsune mask, leaving the mask with a new shining pallor, with the colors in intense enhancement. She admired the way light combed through his head of hair, the way the hands of fairy lights strung stars through his galaxy of a head. She smiled to herself, and wished the fabric’s grip on her wrist was Gin’s hand.

***

It was post-festival, and Hotaru fingered the slightly frayed fabric, deep in thought. But of course, she was interrupted by the feeling of the cloth almost slipping away from her left wrist. She looked up to see Gin, tugging a little on the fabric. She watched, enchanted, as his pale hands gripped the mask and slowly, slowly, removed it. She kept watching, breath choked like a bullet in her throat, as he gently placed the mask on her, careful not to touch anything. She stiffened, heart screaming, as she watched through the small eye-holes in the mask Gin’s uncovered face leaning closer. And she watched his eyes search for hers, until he loved what he admired. And she kept watching until she felt herself feeling the sensation of Gin’s lips on the mask, and she swore, she could almost feel his lips just awkwardly graze her Cupid’s bow, until she felt all her breath leave her body and turn into something as hopeful as a fairy kiss.

***

It was dark now, with the lights shut down, and children were racing back to their homes. She and Gin watched and laughed together over their silly antics, the way they flitted about, squealing and twirling around. And then, all of a sudden, a child tripped, and, with that child’s eyes finding a pale white hand to hold, he grasped it and pulled himself to safety again, shouting a hasty “thank you” behind him as he started running again. 

And then the tears started, because she could see his fingertips floating away like sparks from a bonfire into the dark night sky while Gin called to her in joy. And then, as she let herself sink into the folds of his love, she let herself sob now because she felt so guiltily happy that she hadn’t been the one to finally let him flake away.


	14. Watermark [Your Lie in April]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he remembers her.  
> everyday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i havent updated in 48573957 years what is my life

Arima Kousei was a glass figurine that the sun didn't want to strike anymore. The sun dances around the edges of his feet, doesn't want to touch him. He was someone with bullets in words that choked in his throat and twisted around in his insides 'til he couldn't breathe. He was someone that would be drawn with tears in their eyes, tears everywhere- slipping down his nose, dropping into his mouth like salt, like secrets.

Arima Kousei is a griever, but a colorful one. He paints the bars on his sheet music with watercolor and not ink, and discovers levels of the ocean he'd never even seen before. He falls in love too slowly, and isn't even as written into a book as you or I would be. He is seen passing by bakeries (or maybe just one bakery- a single one) and looking after caneles, though he never stops to buy one.

He finds again the feeling of leaving stages sunburnt and flying- with his fingers shaking, and his cheeks hurting from smiling.

He thinks of her everytime he does these things- and he never regrets it. 

Elohim, Essaim, I implore you.


	15. Prisma [bokuaka] //haikyuu

This is it.  
This is fucking it.

There is shifting, teasing evening light dancing on his face and it makes him look like he’s underwater; the rich, swirly, green-blue hues of the stained glass from the church windows wave around him.

I swallow, and I keep looking at him- and for no good reason other than it’s like breathing lightning.

“Akaashi?”

The tender way he says my name makes me feel like there’re pieces of earth and sky sandwiched between each of the letters.

I don’t say anything, and I watch him existing and existing and existing, until the supercharged silence pounds against my ears, but I keep waiting-

And then it’s as if the sun is done waiting for our words, because it finally dips, throwing flaming light through the windows.

I watch the fire lick us, contenting itself with the taste of our budding tongues, and settle, slippery, onto us, onto our bodies.

And something’s going on in Bokuto’s face- something color-bright bursting out.

It’s as if the sheer boldness of the oranges and reds, golds, pinks finally crash down on me like stars falling on our heads, because the church suddenly looks like the falling sky.

And colors can fall on me, too- because I feel my bones, my heart, my hands, my whole body being replaced by the sun.

I feel so bright, like I am colored out of the lines with neons.

So I say it. 

“I love you, Bokuto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly im trying to update every week now but tbh i doubt its gonna happen


	16. starmaker [amano yukiteru] //mirai nikki

You bruised your dreams and your heart for something your wrists and your hands desired one thousand years ago.

And now you live in the darkness- you live snuggled in it like you’re under too many blankets waiting for your phone to buzz and show you careful violet and booming clocks and ticking.

You are high enough in the sky so that you can hold galaxies like water in the curves of your palms- but stars aren’t companions.

You are lonely.

***

The stars aren’t enough. 

They dance like they’re trying to escape his hands and fingers, and they nearly do it- except Yukiteru’s hands are the whole universe you’ve ever known, and you become entangled in them. 

You love them because they’re always there, next to you, but you love their absence too- which leaves you confused until you find yourself loving their absence more than you love them.

***

You draw new constellations with your fingers on your arms and thighs and palms- anything to get rid of the flashing scimitar knives cutting underneath your skin.

Your light fingers trail like water, but they leave invisible bruises throbbing just under your skin, the slanting feeling he gets in his stomach after loving him but running as soon as he can by the time he feels the first bullet twist and stick in his throat. 

***

Your fingertips hold your sins, because your heart lives in your wrists. 

Unforgivable when one hand holds his hand, and the other put a gun to his head.

***

Amano Yukiteru is a God, but nothing with him is careful or precise- he is the personification of the night sky, the type that brings lightning and rain. 

Rain that soaks white hair.

“Akise-kun!”


	17. living storm [bokuakakuroo]//haikyuu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao so im apparently posting every six days now

Akaashi Keiji is a poet, with stars fizzing in his hair like electricity, something sleepy pushing at his fingertips. 

Bokuto pulls him in, though, and hugs him until he smells like Christmas and something warm, and until his pads of paper are spattered with something he wants to bite.

Kuroo grabs him by the hand and lets him lose his mind, losing deadlines and remembering heartbeats. He sparks something like fire in his stomach and it awakens the sleeping twitch of his fingertips. 

Every time he falls in love, he cuts his fingertips open and let the words rush out onto a wall; he paints the dream he is living. 

Everything is crimson, but it’s okay- they’re all beautiful.


	18. Headache [KageHina]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kms i like it but it's kinda cringey???

His face is eerie, the skinny hollows under his cheekbones shaded in thanks to the half-dimmed lamplight above them. His eyes are huge, and they stare at Shouyou. 

_“Want one?”_ He sounds like he could already taste Shouyou’s tongue under his. He looks so haunted, like he knows his shadow wants to throttle him. 

_“Okay.”_ Shouyou can’t find the will to disagree when he looks into the stub of the other boy’s burning cigarette. He reaches a hand out, and notices that under the yellow stickiness of the light, his fingers look like bones.

He clasps it gently, the roll of the green Marlboro, and slides it between his fingers; he’s not quite used to the heftiness. He takes to his teeth, and he feels the gentle gravity of the cigarette scraping against his toungue. 

He waits for the other boy to light it.

He closes his eyes, and lets his mind wander for a few seconds until he can smell the smoke already burrowing deep into the thin T-shirt. He takes a deep drag, and can feel the dark spiciness of the marijuana touching the sides of his lungs; he can feel the green leaves burning to ash.

He finally breathes out, and hot, dark smoke taints the whiteness of the air. He tastes city air and river water and the hotness of the smoke. He coughs, and feels the sensation tumbling out of the sound.

He almost forgets Kageyama is next to him- the smoke had caught him and whisked him away. He’s staring at him, with an empty, vacant sense of curiosity, and it makes Shouyou feel as if his bones were made of air, then cast in silver. He bites his lip and it tastes like dirty ice. 

Kageyama looks away. 

He forgets they’re two boys sitting on the thick cement handrail of a suicide bridge; he forgets it’s New York and it’s wintertime. 

This is why he doesn’t know why he leans in just as Tobio draws closer like drapes and shadows. Their lips crash simultaneously, and they can taste ice and ash and burning. Their lips are colder than their eyes, while their shaking reverberates in Shouyou’s head.

He is the first to pull back, and hastily tumbles off the bridge, shaking snow from the roots of his hair, and gripping his hands so hard he can feel the blood pounding beneath his skin.

_“It was a mistake. Goodbye, Tobio,”_ he says, feeling himself shake so hard his bones clattered inside his skin. 

On his way back, feeling finds him again, and he realizes his shoes are wet and sopping, and that the tips of his fingers were turning bluish. 

But most of all, he remembers the heat of the smoke drifting like shadows over his body. 

He reaches for the doorknob of his house, and it clicks and swings open. 

Warmth. He needed warmth.


	19. garden of rain [kagehina]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry i was like high when i wrote this kms

The crumb, he felt, was almost too good of a bargain. It smelled like heaven, of course; like butter and melting sugar and cinnamon. He took his time just smelling it, and could barely restrain himself from choking it down right then and there. He let his legs criss-cross as he smelt it; he let his mouth drool. He took his time walking, then, stopping to lean against the crumb every once in a while. 

He rolls it up the paths he takes, merrily skipping behind it. So merry, in fact, he didn’t notice the darkening of the sky and the shifting of clouds.

The rain comes down heavy, and dark. As much as Hinata loved rain, he didn’t want tonight’s dessert to get wet so, huffing and puffing, he rolled it all the way up the hill until he saw a gigantic leaf. 

He carries the crumb over his head as protection from the rain until he reaches the leaf. It sways a bit, and it did have some holes, but it looked healthy overall, so Hinata was fine. He leans his wet head of bright orange hair against it, seeking warmth, as he listened to the water _plinkplinkpink_ ing against the dipping leaf. 

He almost falls asleep, too, when he hears an obnoxiously loud voice. 

“What are you doing here?”

He startles awake.

“O-oh, I- sorry. I was just looking for a leaf against the rain. I’m sorry if I bothered you.”

“Bothering me? Of course you’re bothering me! This is _my_ garden, you’re standing under _my_ pumpkin leaf, and, to top it all off, you’re standing on my _carrots_!”

Hinata looks down, and, much to his chagrin, did indeed realize that he was standing upon a patch of baby carrots.

“I-I’m sorry! I just wanted shelter from the rain, so I chose this garden!”

The man wipes his hands on his apron.

“Well, it didn’t have to be _my garden_.”

“I’m sorry, Mister…”

“Kageyama. Kageyama Tobio.”


	20. glass and light [kagehina//hinataxdeath]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something extra i wrote rn.
> 
> death ((:

Earthquakes shatter the Shouyou’s skin of mirrors; his skin is trembling with electricity, and he swears it makes his fingers _throb_. Fault lines appear like wrinkles on his skin from the shaking in his hands, and all of a sudden, the sky slips through his fingers like ribbons of water, and he tries to grasp something of the sky to hold onto. Even the pieces of wispy clouds seemed to tantalize him, drifting down like feathers, bringing the only sense of distant peace. The ground is cracking like windows, shuddering as if trying to suck in a last breath of whatever the earth could breathe. Everything was as fragile as tongues curling and flowers blooming- shards of everything rain down from all his directions, and he stumbles around, pleading the sky not to fall, the ground not to break, _and Tobio not to leave._

“Come back,” he whispers.

And all of a sudden, he’s back in his bedroom again, spiraling in and out of his own confining colors. 

“What do I do?”

He turns and grabs a lamp in a chokehold. 

“Tell me, Tobio. You’re the only one who knows why you left, anyways.”

He clenches it even tighter, and he swore, he could see cracks everywhere.

But then he drops it suddenly, and it falls to the carpet, smashing into fractions of light and glass. 

“Tell me what do I do?” 

He’s afraid to move; glass is scattered like hair all over the floor, and, out of curiosity, he pokes a finger at a particularly sharp piece. 

Blood blooms from the tip of his pointer finger, and he studies it.

“I think it’s a bit darker than yours, Tobio, don’t you think so?”

——————————

Later, his mother had heard succulent silence as a plant growing larger and larger, so she climbs upstairs to her son’s room.

Blood is on the floor.


	21. pretty boys [oikawa tooru x lip gloss]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry

His hands shaking, he picked the tube up. 

He holds it up to the light for a second, wondering how much damage this one little bottle could cause him. He winces, almost feeling the crispness of the snapping of his father’s hand.

He puts it on anyways.

He likes the feeling of the gloss sliding over his lips- it felt smooth, and smelt so good he was tempted to lick it off. He lets himself indulge for a moment, eyes wandering over to the mirror, watching the gold flecks sparkle. 

Nervously, his eyes catch their reflection, and he lets himself hold his own gaze for five seconds before he breaks down crying.


	22. Pop Joints [kagehina]

It connects. 

Briefly, sparks fizz, lighting an otherwise dark room. Kageyama Tobio breathes, eyes shining. 

“Q01.”

***

For days, the robot just clatters around, joints stiff and neck creaky. For whatever reason, it is created with the most human characteristics Tobio has ever achieved thus far. Born with bright orange hair and amber eyes, the robot Q01 is as lively as he could manage with just wires and electricity. 

***

Two weeks later, Q01 talks. 

“Kageyama-sama, can you please free me?” Tobio startles, almost snapping his lead. Q01 talks like himself; for every other robot he has made spoke just like those old English butlers. He thinks he likes it better this way. 

“Yes, of course.” 

As soon as its leather straps have been released, Q01 stretches his legs with a smoothed whirr of its joints. Tobio, inconspicuously grabbing his journal and a pencil, studies the robot as it stretches its limbs. _Even its blinking is automated,_ he thinks. 

***

It is a week and a half later when Q01 requests a name. 

“Kageyama-sama.”

“Call me Tobio. And yes?”

“Tobio, I’d like a name.”

“A-a name? What for?”

“Identification. Plus, I’m the most human one ever so far, right? I overheard you yesterday, sorry.”

“Alright, how about…Shota?”

“No.”

They go over tens of names later until Tobio, exhausted, offers the last name he could possibly think of.

“Shouyou?” 

Q01 considers this for a moment before stretching the vague bands of his lips widely. 

“Yes.”

“Alright, I suppose you’re Kageyama Shouyou, then.”

“Yes.”

***

As the weeks pass by, it seems more and more like Shouyou is fitting himself to his new name. He smiles more, and has produced new, vaguely undistinguishable sounds, such as “Gwah!”.


End file.
